Honey Badger
The Honey Badger is an American Assault Rifle. The Honey Badger is unlocked at Rank 62 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The AAC Honey Badger PDW '''is a personal defense weapon based on the AR-15 platform. It is chambered in .300 AAC Blackout (7.62x35mm) and produced by Advanced Armament Corporation, a subsidiary of Freedom Group. Both the rifle and the caliber used were developed in close cooperation with American special operations units to create a suitable and effective replacement for the MP5SD and similar weapon systems. In-Game ''General Information'' The Honey badger is an integrally suppressed assault rifle based on the AR-15 platform. The Honey Badger is almost like an M4A1, with the only difference in damage is the minimum damage, which is 2 higher at 21 minimum damage. This allows for the Honey Badger to be more effective than the M4A1 past 120 studs, especially with the tight spread. However, the Honey Badger does have 10 studs less for the maximum and minimum damage ranges compared to the M4A1, and while it is negligible, it balances out the damage differences of both weapons. Other than the damages, the weapons are pretty much the same with the similar reload speed and reload animation, as well as the same 30-round magazine size (though the Honey Badger uses .300 Blackout in its magazines compared to the 5.56x45mm in the M4A1's magazines). However, due to having an integral suppressor, it cannot put on barrel attachments like the M4A1. It also has higher recoil than the M4A1, which isn't very surprising considering it shoots a larger bullet. ''Usage/Tactics'' The Honey Badger is very suitable for a stealthy play style. However, it is difficult to use at longer ranges as its substantial muzzle rise can make aiming at long range difficult if the user isn't used to the recoil. Despite this, the spread is very tight and easy to control, making full-auto usable at longer ranges if the player is accustomed to muzzle rise. The player may want to treat the Honey Badger like an M16A3 or M4A1 with a normal suppressor attached. Previously, the Honey Badger was a 6HKO at long range, but eventually, the developers realized this made the weapon too weak and buffed it to be a 5HKO to balance it out because of its shorter range than the M4A1 and lower bullet velocity. Now it is similar to a suppressed M16A3 in terms of performance. Because the weapon has an integrated suppressor, it has the worse ballistics compared to the other M4/M16 variants. It's typical for most integrally suppressed weapons to have lower velocities than their non-suppressed counterparts. It has the bullet velocity of an AK-47 ( 2000 studs / second ), which isn't too bad, but is lower compared to most other assault rifles like the M16A4 or A3. The Honey Badger has excellent penetration capabilities thanks to the heavy ammunition it uses and can successfully penetrate thin walls. However, the player can't penetrate average thickness walls. ''Conclusion''''' The Honey Badger is a good close range weapon, owing to its integral suppressor, but it is also viable at medium and even longish ranges due to its tight spread and its decent muzzle velocity for a suppressed weapon. It is a versatile option, having the best of a suppressed weapon (No muzzle flash, reduced detection range), while not compromising mid-long range capabilities, something that hinders other integrally suppressed weapons. Pros and Cons Pros: * Integral suppressor. * Has better muzzle velocity than other integral suppressor weapons. * Good hip fire performance. * High penetration for its class. * Clear iron sights. * Easy to use. * Moderate rate of fire. Cons: * High muzzle rise. * Below-average range, but effective at medium range as any other weapon. * Can't collect the ammunition from any weapon aside from the Carbine class. * Cannot put on any barrel attachments. Trivia * The official name of this weapon is the AAC Honey Badger PDW. * While it is classified as a PDW in real life, it is featured in the assault rifle section in Phantom Forces. * The gun used to be classified as a carbine. * It's unclear if any national armed forces in the world use this gun. * In real life, the actual barrel is only 15cm (6 inches) long, making it close to useless without its suppressor. * It was added in part 5 of the Summer Update, after the M4 and M16 revamp. To be precise, it was released 7/16/2016. * The Honey Badger is named after the animal of the same name. * It has been used in many famous games, one of them being Call Of Duty: Ghosts. * This is the only gun in-game with the ammo type .300 AAC Blackout. * Its original stats used to be 32->19, making the Honey Badger identical to the M4A1 but with an integral suppressor but with worse range. * The Honey Badger classification was changed to the assault rifle classification by Stylis Studios in January 2017. * Even though the real-life Honey Badger is supposed to have the ballistics of a 7.62x39mm round, it does less damage than the AK-47 in game. This is for balancing purposes presumably. Gallery RobloxScreenShot07162016 151105776.png RobloxScreenShot07162016 151032941.png RobloxScreenShot07162016 144043177.png RobloxScreenShot07162016 151009027.png RobloxScreenShot07162016 144048999.png HONEY.png RobloxScreenShot07162016_165752208.png RobloxScreenShot07162016_141818868.png Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 8.08.54 PM.png Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry Category:Assault Rifles Category:Integrally Suppressed Weapons